The Unnamed Dreamer
by LionRoaR
Summary: This is the story of Mira, an imaginitive unnamed wild cat who decides to venture into the unknown in search of adventure. She seeks also to learn of her mysterious past, and the burn-scar on her shoudler.
1. Prologue

**The Unnamed Dreamer**

**Prologue**

The Red Tongue blazed through the forest, licking up the trees and devouring them hungrily. The Named darted to and fro, their eyes wide and their voices shrill with panic.

"Hurry, now, herd the beasts towards the river! Fessran, have you found Ratha yet?" A tawny male with bright green eyes asked. The female he was talking to whirled around, her singed whiskers raised in alarm.

"No, I haven't! Where could that belly-biter have run off to?" She growled in frustration.

"That belly-biter is our leader! We must find Ratha, and the cubs!" The male cried desperately. Fessran looked at him closely and then nodded.

"Of course, Thakur. I will send Bira and Cherfan right away." She yowled over his shoulder as she sprinted away. Thakur nodded and turned on his heel.

"Ashon! Make sure the rumblers aren't panicking or they'll cause all the others herdbeasts to scatter!" He called to one of the young herders. Ashon dipped his grey head and curled his lips back, leaping over a fallen, smoking tree towards the gigantic creatures that the Named called rumblers. Sitting on top of the largest rumblers' heads were Bundi and Mishanti, the "terrible two". Thakur watched as they pushed on their beast's ears and the giant horse-like heads lowered so that Ashon's message could be heard. Whirling around at the sound of his name, Thakur caught sight of Thistle-chaser running towards him.

"What happen, Thakur?" Thistle asked, alarmed. She had been coming to the Clan for a visit with her cubs, Far-see and Gentle Wind. Her mate from the hunter tribe, Quiet Hunter, ran hard on her heels.

"The Red Tongue has escaped from its den. This has happened before but we need to get all the herdbeasts out of the way, and it's not easy at this point." Thakur growled. Thistle-chaser nodded.

"We help," she growled. Quiet Hunter nodded.

"This one will find Fessran, see what can do." He said before taking off after the Firekeeper's fear-tinged scent. Thakur eyed him and then turned to Thistle-chaser.

"Come with me! I must search for Ratha!" He exclaimed, his voice high-pitched with anxiety. Thistle's eyes widened.

"Ratha-mother missing?" She asked, alarmed.

"Yes. I'm afraid so." Thakur said, racing off in the direction of his and Ratha's den. Their cubs were young, but most of them could walk easily by themselves – especially their eldest, Saruna. The little she-cub was Thakur's pride and joy. He felt dread fill his heart at the thought of losing her. _I must find them! _He thought desperately. He coughed as smoke filled his lungs and stung his eyes.

"Ratha!" He called.

"Thakur?" A weak voice replied. He whirled around and saw his mate lying under a tree which had been knocked over by one of the burning ones. It wasn't on fire yet, but it would be soon. Their cubs were nestled beside her, whining pitifully. Richa, Thasren, and Ratha's treeling, Ratharee, looked up at him with wide, scared eyes. But Saruna was gone.

"Ratha-mother!" Thistle-chaser exclaimed in horror. Both she and Thakur bolted forward and heaved at the tree. Together they managed to shove it just far enough so that Ratha could wriggle free.

"Saruna is still back there somewhere! I lost in her in the smoke!" Ratha cried desperately, turning to look through the smoky haze but finding it impossible.

"W-we can't go in there. We must leave her." Thakur choked the words out, hating himself for having to say such words. Ratha gaped at him but obeyed, following him with a dumbfounded expression on her face. The two emerged from the smoke and made a break for the river, Thakur carrying Thasren and Thistle carrying Richa. Ratharee clung to her partner's back as Ratha panted miserably, trying to breathe fresh air untainted by smoke. She stared behind her at the devastation and shuddered. Fessran approached quickly, holding a lighted torch in her jaws.

"Leader," she said, setting the torch into one of the guard-fires. "We are glad to see you are safe." She purred, rubbing her muzzle against Ratha's. Thakur could see that she was still in shock. He touched her gently with his nose.

"It's Ok, Ratha…" He murmured. "You saved Richa and Thasren." He encouraged. Ratha looked at him blankly and then shuddered.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I thought I heard something… I-it must be my imagination. Let's go." She said, turning and walking farther from the river's bank. Thakur could hear the crackle and snap of her creature, devouring their home behind them. It would soon run out of fuel and die out, leaving most of their territory devastated. He looked hopefully at the grey clouds, but even as he did the harsh realization dawned on him… his daughter Saruna was dead. His dearest daughter…

Gone.


	2. Chapter One Mira

**The Unnamed Dreamer**

**Mira**

The wild cat lowered herself onto the flat rock face, digging her black claws into the cold stone. Wind buffeted her, making her fur bristle and her muscles stiffen. It howled in her ears and made her head ring, but she did not allow herself to be distracted. Her eyes were an intense sea green, and her pelt was as black as night, with a few streaks of white and gold down her neck. A long scar ran across her left shoulder and neck where the fur had not grown back. It was obviously a burn, and the skin was disgustingly healed in odd angles, probably due to lack of treatment. The young female prowled forward, clinging grimly onto the rock. Her tail raised, she paused for a moment and her ears flicked forward. She was built quite well, with somewhat longer forelegs and shorter hind – a rather uncommon build for her kind – and her face was very odd, as well. Her forehead sloped down to meet her nose steeply, complimenting her feline features. She paused and cast a glance over her shoulder. The snow that still clung to the rocks was mushy and wet, probably due to the warming weather. Spring was coming, and it was the first one that the cat had seen. She had been born a little later, during the summer.

The cat leaped from her perch finally, her muscles rippling beneath her night-black pelt and her eyes gleaming. She dug her claws into the pelt of the three-horn and yowled with triumph. Other cats shot from behind the stones, coming in to tackle and finish off the animal. The black female backed away, curling her nose and waiting. Once the others had eaten their fill they left the kill to the black. She slunk forward and took a bite of the three-horn's flesh, gnawing on it for a little while before settling down to lick any leftover meat from the bones. As usual, the other wild cats had left her little in the way of food.

"Black One come soon," a growl interrupted the female. She turned and blinked at the old male who brown muzzle was surrounded in gray. She glared at him and snarled.

"Mira eats now. Help make kill. Get food or die and leave nameless no smart one." She said hostilely.

"Call self Mira but nameless like others," the elder snarled furiously. Mira looked away. She did not like having no identity. It made her feel… empty. She would never conform to the ways of her kind. She wanted something more. But what she just wasn't sure of yet. Most of the wild cats around her could not speak like the elder could. They rolled around or bit at each other or snarled challenges. Mira did not want to be like them though. She turned away and gnawed absentmindedly on one of the bones.

"Call self Mira, Mira brave. Mira good. Want to be Mira." The black female said stubbornly. The male sighed.

"Listen to many stories, Black One. Too many stories." The elder muttered. Mira smiled.

"Like stories. Like hearing talk. Too many cats dumb, not understand, not speak." She growled.

"Black One is angry with us?" The elder asked, seemingly horrified by the idea. Mira sighed crossly.

"No, is not angry. Is tired. Is tired of living with nameless. Want to find something more." She muttered. The elder looked at her keenly and then shook his head.

"Not find much out in wastes. Not sure what out there." He said gravely. Mira sighed and looked out into the fields and forests that she had never once explored. They were forbidden for the nameless to venture, but she did not know why. She wanted to know though. She _would _know one day.

"Want to see. Want to go." She murmured. The elder stared off into the distance and then nodded.

"Was like Black One once. Wanted to see. Wished now could have gone, too old. If want to, Black One should go. Black One should see." He said. Mira looked at him and then nodded.

"Will go. Wish elder come." The old male sighed and nodded.

"Wish so, too. Have safe journey, strange Black One." He said, watching as she left. Mira turned and bounced away, her face wreathed in happy smiles. The other nameless shot her hostile looks or just confused ones, those blank expressions that so many wore. Mira darted through the wasteland territory she had always lived in. Her mother had taken her here a long time ago, and she could only faintly remember ever being somewhere else. She peeked into one of the caves that her close family lived in. She found her mother where she usually was. The stately red-pelted female sat with her crème tail curled around his hind paws, and her forepaw resting on the head of a rambunctious young cub. She looked up at Mira with narrowed eyes.

"Why do you return, cub? Or do you still fancy yourself like that old cat I used to tell you of? What was her name… Mira…?" The female mused. Mira looked down at her and wrinkled her nose. She hated how nicely her mother talked. It made her feel dumb. But she had learned speech mostly from her less articulate father.

"Feel must have some name. Some way to call self something." She said persistently, though she wasn't sure quite what she was really wanting.

"So your heart has truly remained the same? Curious." Her mother mused. She tilted her head to one side and stared at her blankly.

"So what do you want?" Her mother demanded.

"I leaving." Mira said softly. Her mother's head darted up and her eyes widened.

"What? Why?" She growled. Mira sighed.

"Had dream of other places. Of other cats that need Mira. Will go. Will find them. Have to." She said quietly.

"Those are just dreams, foolish oaf. If you follow them you'll be leaping to your doom. The fire-cats live out there. They will burn you like they did when you were a cub!" She growled. Mira winced and drew up her left leg, which grotesquely distorted the ashen skin of her burn scar.

"Will still go. Will burn if that what must be." She growled. Her mother stared up and her and then shook her head.

"You are very strange. I should have let you die all those seasons ago. But no matter. If you wish to go, then go. My people will be better off for it." She said, and Mira just dipped her head and left. Her mother had never let her believe she belonged. She had always been told of the fire-cats who had burned and disowned her when she was a cub. She didn't remember them. She only remembered a face. Only a face… And in those green eyes she saw love. But why had that love turned to the burning of fire and the pain that had almost killed her? Mira did not know. She had no answers to the many questions that buzzed in her mind. She leaped onto one of the rocks that bordered her mother's keep. She stared out at the land that stretched before her, and a deep longing filled her. She wanted to go there, to know why she had been made an outcast among the Unnamed. Why was she unwanted? Mira wanted to know.

"Will find Green-eyes. Will ask why." She murmured, and with that the dark cat leaped off the rocks and pelted into the thick trees of the wilderness territory, where somewhere the fire-cats dwelled with their strange burning weapon held in their jaws.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alright, so it's Ok for a first chapter I guess. I didn't know how to get the story off the ground really, so I improvised. I hope you like it anyway. Thanks for reading. I know that you've just been thrown into Mira's life with no idea what's going on, but don't worry, knowledge will come later :3 For now just enjoy.

-Lion


	3. Chapter Two The Flock

**The Unnamed Dreamer**

**Chapter Two**

**The Flock**

_The cat sprinted forward, her eyes wide with horror. _

_"SARUNA!" She cried, the fur along her nape spiked. She could not see her sister through the smoke that stung her eyes, but she could hear a weak voice._

_"Go, Richa!" Her sister's voice was shrill with panic. Richa heard a horrible shriek, and she shrank back as a dark crimson filled her vision, stained across her sister's face as the young cub streaked away, trying to be free of the Red Tongue, which surrounded her in its fury. _

_"Richa, there you are! Come!" Richa turned to her mother, big emerald eyes wide._

_"Mother, Saruna-!"_

_"COME!" Ratha growled, picking Richa up by the scruff and dragging her forward. Richa heard a creaking noise and looked up. Her eyes widened in horror as a huge burned tree came crashing down on them…_

Richa's eyes flew open. She lay on her side, her paws ceasing their flailing, her body covered in sweat so that her spotted golden fur looked slick. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind of the awful dream. It had been nearly three nights since she'd had it, and those nights had been a rare blessing. Richa heard grumbling beside her as she straightened and gave her wet shoulder a gentle lick.

"Does Richa ever stop moaning in sleep? It's quite annoying." She looked down at Gentle Wind, Ratha's grand-daughter. The irritable dappled youngling was often whining, and Richa thought she had a voice nothing like a gentle wind. Richa preferred Far-see, the male with a copper coat like his sister but a black streak down the left side of his face which ended in a point down his neck and on his shoulder. He turned and blinked his sea-green eyes at them.

"Won't you stop interrogating Richa, Wind? It's terrible of you. She has no control over what she dreams, so just drop it." He growled. His accent was far more sophisticated than his sister's, showing the time he'd spent with the Clan. Far-see, from an early age, had shown to be as talented as his mother at transcending the two groups of cats – the Named and the Hunters. Gentle Wind snorted and growled irritably, then lowered her head to sleep some more. Far-see turned to Richa and blinked slowly.

"Do you think you can go back to sleep?" He asked quietly.

"No. I will go check on the new animals." She sighed. He stood.

"I will come with you." Together the young cats padded out of their small den, where Ratha's litter and her daughter's, Thistle-chaser, mostly lived. Sometimes Gentle Wind went to live with the Hunter Clan but Far-see was usually found among the Named. He liked it there, among all the speaking cats. Together they leaped onto one of the boulders surrounding the pen they had made for their new herdbeasts. Several of the beasts were white, but most were brown or tan, spotted or speckled. Some – mostly the males – had horns that twisted back to their skulls. They were small, but multiplied so very quickly that it made up for it. Plus the Curved-horns always seemed to live in a sort of flock anyway so it made herding them easy. Most of the less-experienced or… slightly less gifted Herders tended to them. Richa wanted to work with Dapplebacks mostly, but she would settled for Curved-horns at the moment.

"Smelly beasts, aren't they?" Far-see mused. Richa looked down among them and saw a familiar copper coat.

"Thasren!" She yowled. Her brother's head popped up and his amber eyes blinked inquiringly before he made his way towards them. The youngling leaped onto one of the nearest boulders and he managed a smile and a nod.

"Sister."

"Brother." She snorted, somewhat amused by his somewhat unsocial nature. He eyed Far-see and then dipped his head. The latter returned the gesture.

"Do you need me?" Thasren demanded. He looked like their father, Thakur, more than Richa did. His coat was purely copper, with a lighter tan belly being the only difference. His eyes were amber, too, like Thistle-chaser's father, whom Richa's mother spoke little of. Richa had been able to find out a little about him, only his name. Bonechewer. And that he was Thakur's brother. But Richa had been able to see the sadness in Ratha's eyes. It would not do to speak of him, she could tell that.

"No, I was just wondering how long you've been up." She grumbled. He was always so unsocial. Sometimes it drove her crazy. Thasren blinked at her then turned to look over his shoulder.

"A while, I guess. Thakur came to get me so Ashon could take a break." He said. Richa nodded and he turned and padded back among the Curved-horns. Richa sighed and turned to Far-see.

"Do you want to go find Bundi and Mishanti? They said they would teach me how to ride the Rumblers, I bet they'll teach you, too!" She exclaimed. Far-see nodded and followed, the gentle rhythm of their paws the only sound beyond bleating herdbeasts and singing birds. The Rumblers' clearing was a ways away from Clan Ground, where many trees grew about for the gigantic beasts to feed on. Richa looked up into the trees and saw Mishanti sitting there, his eyes intent on the Rumblers as they made deep grunting sounds to each other.

"Hey, Mishanti!" Richa yowled, and the young Rumbler-Keeper started, looking down at them. He smiled.

"Hello, Richa. I come now." He had never lost his strange way of speaking, which Far-see's mother, Thistle-chaser – who was also Richa's half-sister – also seemed to use. Richa assumed that Mishanti had learned it from Thistle-chaser. She watched as the cat slid down one of the Rumblers' necks, soaring down its back and flipping off its tail to land a few tail-lengths away from Richa and Far-see.

"Come to learn about Rumblers?" Mishanti asked in a friendly way.

"Yeah!" Richa exclaimed eagerly.

"Alright. Follow, then." He said, turning and walking towards one of the Rumblers with a comical strut. Richa followed, sneezing softly with laughter. Far-see followed, his eyes locked on the huge beast. He had shown a lot of promise as a herder, so she never paid much attention to the way he handled most beasts.

"Climb on." Mishanti said as one of the Rumblers lowered its head obediently to him. Richa took a deep breath and then climbed up onto the Rumbler's back. Its skin was rough and it didn't seem irritated at all as she dug her claws into it. She managed to climb onto its head, and stared in awe at the horizon. She could see so far! She flicked the Rumbler's ear and it turned, grumbling as it chewed on some leaves – or trees, from the size of the mouthful. With a cry of delight Richa tried again. She found that if she pulled the ears back, the Rumbler backed up. Forward, and it went forward. She was beginning to get the hang of it when she heard a faint cry. She turned and saw Far-see's Rumbler throwing up its head. She flicked her own mount's ear, desperate to reach her friend.

"FAR-SEE!" She shrieked as he was thrown into the air.


	4. Chapter Three The Hunter

**The Unnamed Dreamer**

**Chapter Three**

**The Hunter**

Mira crouched beside the stream she had found and lapped at the cool, refreshing water. Her sea green eyes flickered for a moment as she listened. She knew she was not alone, but she wasn't all that concerned by the fact. The nameless ones often wandered a little into the wilderness that lay between their territory and that of the fire-cats. Mira sniffed the air and pricked her ears curiously. The scent was not at all familiar. She had once known so many of the Unnamed Ones by scent, but this one was new to her, which made her uneasy. The self-named cat crouched, prowling forward to find out where this strange scent came from. She poked her head around a bush and saw a spotted cat – male, by the scent - standing with his back turned to her. When he moved, his grey fur glistened and shimmered so that the black spots on it glared out even more distinctly. Mira listened, but the male stood so completely still, there was hardly even a trace of the breaths he took. His head was bowed and the air around him mingled with a slight fear-scent that had faded so much Mira thought it must have been quite some time since he'd arrived at this place. She padded forward, following a strange instinct that led her towards him. He turned and when he saw her shied away.

"Come peace, no harm." She said softly, lowering herself to the ground and pricking her ears at him. He looked at her for a moment, and then sat down stiffly. He made a motion with his paw, and though Mira was somewhat sure he could not speak, she could see the same spark of intelligence behind his eyes as those that rested behind hers. She stood, the fur along her nape prickling with excitement and energy.

"Call this one Mira. Does Spotted one have name?" She asked curiously. He looked at her and then twitched his whiskers. He shrugged.

"Have been called?" She prompted. He frowned.

"Moon's Death," he grumbled unsurely, and by the way his words ran together and clashed, she could tell he had practiced only a little.

"You speak, like Mira?" She was delighted.

"Not know many words." Moon's Death sighed.

"Can teach few. Come with Mira?" She asked hopefully. The feelings of fear she had felt before had faded away. Now she only wished to know more of Moon's Death. The male stared at her intensely, and then sniffed.

"Not… what word for it…? Not fear in Mira." He said, a smug grin replacing his grim expression.

"Mira not need fear. Or will Moon's Death hurt Mira?" She asked, tilting her head to one side. Moon's Death stared at her with his pale grey eyes, as shimmering as his pelt. Finally he lowered his head.

"No, no need fear Moon's Death. Where Mira go?" He inquired.

"Not know. Search for answers. Search for… past." She murmured.

"Not know this word… 'past'. What mean?" Moon's Death stared at her so keenly she wondered at the expression. Normally she was ignored, her constant bantering about finding out her past only annoying those who could understand – and for that matter some who couldn't.

"What happen before." She said thoughtfully.

"Ah. Mira not know… past?" He asked.

"No. Mira taken from family by fire-cats. Fire-cats leave Mira… but green-eye… must find him…" She said softly, her expression full of pain and confusion. Moon's Death stared at her fixedly, and then frowned.

"Fire-cats…" He murmured.

"Yes. Burned Mira, long ago." She said, motioning to the scar on her shoulder.

"Burn..." Moon's Death inched forward, sniffing at the mark with wide eyes. He looked up and tilted his head to the side, a curious expression on his face.

"Mira is… not strange… not bad, good strange… have no word for it." He said.

"Mira is different." She mused, and his jaw split in a toothy grin.

"Yes, that is good word for what Moon thinks." He said.

"Moon come with Mira?" She asked hopefully. The thought of braving the wilderness alone was not appealing to her. Even if she didn't understand where Moon came from, or the strange intense gaze he held, she felt… somehow that they were meant to meet here.

"Will come. Hunt not good on own. Make better, bigger catch with Mira's help." He said, smiling.

"Mira is very happy to hear." She murmured, letting a low growl of pleasure rise up from her chest. Moon's Death imitated this, and then Mira frowned and looked around her.

"Fear-scent… where come from?" She asked. Moon's Death hesitated. He looked over his shoulder and then his shoulders drooped.

"Was… no word for it that Moon knows…" He muttered, frowning. Mira sighed a little and then began running about.

"Like this?" She asked, and Moon's Death frowned a bit.

"Like. Cats… run, come for Moon." He said.

"Cats chase… why?" She asked.

"Chase…" Moon's Death hissed the word thoughtfully, and then looked up.

"Not know words for it. Not know how could find out."

"Where learn words?" Mira inquired. Moon was quiet for a few moments, and then sighed and his thick tail twitched.

"Father was… hunter. Mother was speaker. Not… right… to… understood a little..." He frowned a bit and growled low in his throat. But then he shook his head and looked up.

"Will come now? Can find words next day." She said.

"What day?" He asked as the two of them padded off towards the setting sun, side by side so that their grey-spotted and black pelts almost touched.

The days seemed to pass so sweetly for both Mira and her new companion. Moon's Death turned out to be an excellent hunter, and although he never spoke much the few words he understood and spoke were comforting to Mira's ears. She grew to enjoy the sound of his deep, smooth voice despite the many pauses and slurs. His scent grew familiar as the full moon rose overhead, marking half a moon's time of their traveling together. The two wildcats had just come to the edge of the forest, and Mira waited excitedly for when the day would break and the moon would fade, so that the sun may light up their path and they would be once more moving towards her answers, her past, her destiny. Moon's Death never seemed to mind her talking about her dreams, or what things she could faintly remember – like the green-eyed cat. He never said anything about his own family, but she never pressed him. He always looked so sad when she mentioned not remembering her parents, or being raised by an unaffectionate female who had her own cubs to love without the addition of the burned and dark-furred Mira.

"Never loved Mira. Mother not even teach many words. Father taught." Mira said as they sat together, staring through the treetops of the seemingly never-ending forest up at the glowing moon.

"Father teach Mira more than Moon's mother teach him." The young male beside her murmured. She looked sideways at him, lying beside her with a sad expression on his face.

"Moon…"

"Don't speak. Not know words to say how feel. No reason for sad, Mira." He said gravely.

"Mira does not want-"

"Moon knows." He murmured, rolling over so that his back was to her. Mira stared at him for a few moments, and then laid her muzzle on her forepaws, closing her eyes and letting the cool night air soak into her body, reviving her heart for but a moment before sleep overtook her.

_The huge cat stood over her, a jagged grin on his face. Although Mira felt she recognized him in her heart, her mind did not comprehend who he was. He had long, thick incisor teeth, and his red eyes glared as he bent over to tear her throat out. She squirmed, lifting her paws and finding they were grey instead of black. She let out a squeak of surprise, but it didn't come out of her mouth. She had no control over her reactions. Her body seemed to spasm on its own, and she threw the large male off of her and ran as fast as she could. She could hear crashing behind her, panting, a loud voice saying things she did not understand. Her paws flew over the ground, and she ignored their color for the moment as she fought to lose her pursuer. Flying over a fallen log, she came to a clearing and sat down, panting, turning to see if the male had followed her. She sat there for a long time, thinking – though her thoughts were muddled and hard to understand. Finally, she heard something behind her and turned to see an all-too-familiar black female standing there, curious sea green eyes staring out as she opened her mouth and said;_

_"Come peace, no harm."_


	5. Chapter Four The Sea

**Chapter Four**

**-The Sea-**

The strange scents in the air told Moon's Death little about what was around him. He walked beside his new-found friend, as puzzled as she was by the abnormality of the landscape they padded through. When he was a cub, he had lived in a small enclosure among trees, and never before had he seen rocks and tasted such a bitter tang on his tongue. He cast a glance at Mira, but she was too caught up in the sights and smells to notice. A few white birds flew overhead, and Moon's Death thought of hunting, even though he couldn't be sure of finding much in this barren waste. Together they left the rocks behind them, emerging onto something soft and golden that fell away beneath their paws. Moon's eyes widened as he looked across the wide landscape. His grey, black-spotted fur mingled a bit with Mira's dark pelt as they pressed against each other, awed and a little afraid of this wide expanse that stretched as far as their eyes could see.

"Mother speak of wide thing, shine like stars, moon. Must be Sea." Mira said, her voice filled with wonder as she gazed about. Her ears flicked a little and Moon's Death turned to see that some strange, large-snouted creatures had caught his companion's attention. They were like nothing he had seen before, and their scents were too strange and unpleasant to even try to identify. Mira ran forward, laughing gleefully at the feeling of the sand collasping beneath her paws. Moon's Death watched her without much expression, and then smiled and ran after her. They played together for a long while, and then settled down to find something to eat. Moon's Death was the first to notice the strangely shaped pools of water that contained little fish. They were strangely full, as if something had brought them here. Mira was obviously very good at fishing, for she was able to catch a lot of them. Moon's Death had been taught by his mother, but he was not used to this salty water that stuck to his skin and made his fur clump together. They ate together, purring contentedly. Mira looked up at the sky and sniffed thoughtfully.

"Strange smell..." She murmured. They heard a growl behind them and started to their feet. A small female with strange mottled fur stood with her hackles standing on end, her teeth bared. Her sea-green eyes flared with hostility as she saw two hunters that had obviously plundered her private pools. Moon's Death didn't want to fight, but he wasn't sure how the spirited Mira would handle this new threat.

"What is wrong?" Moon's Death winced at the sound of a male voice. It was soon followed by a dun-furred cat that was quite a bit larger than Moon, with huge paws and long teeth that protruded from beneath his lip on either side of his jaw.

"Unnamed ones." The dapple said in her strangely accented voice. She sounded like Mira, Moon's Death decided. But he wanted to leave soon, and he was pretty sure that Mira wanted to, as well. He shoved at her a bit too roughly, and she flattened her ears.

"I am named." She growled angrily. Moon's Death shrank back from her a little, startled at her reaction. Did it matter whether she was called something or not? The two cats seemed surprised by this. The female was about to speak, when Moon's Death made a run for one of the hills. He turned to see Mira sprinting after him, her jaw set. The dappled female and the gold male didn't make a move to pursue. Moon and Mira found an empty cave and settled down to wait out the night.

"Does Mira no like thought nameless?" Moon's Death asked awkwardly, resting his muzzle on his paws. He lay on his belly near the entrance of the cave, wondering what else he didn't know about Mira. The black female turned to him and blinked slowly, then looked up at the cieling of the cave. He noticed then that she seemed to do that a lot. It must be a habit of some sort.

"No. Mira want be more. Want be... important." She said thoughtfully. Moon's Death did not understand, but he left Mira to her thoughts and closed his eyes. He slowly drifted to sleep, and found himself in a very strange world he had never seen before...

_A kind voice murmured in Moon's ear. Or was he "Moon"? He did not know. He found himself listening to a panicked screaming, hearing crackles and yowls that split the air. What was happening?_

_"Don't worry, it'll be Ok..." The voice said. Moon wondered what he meant. Where was he? What was going on? He couldn't see very well. The speaker was a reddish color, and had bright amber eyes._

_"Don't worry, my cubs..." A pink something stroked Moon's head, and he purred instinctively. He knew the touch of a mother's tongue. But this was not his mother, was it? He heard something crashing as he stumbled forward, along with two others shapes. He started and felt something searing and hot along his leg. He squealed in anguish as his world faded away slowly, the only visible thing being the flecks of light coming from a huge wall of crackling red._

Moon's Death awoke to find himself alone. His heartbeat was racing in his heart, and it actually hurt a little. He took a few deep breaths and then shoved himself to his paws. He walked out into the bright sunlight and looked out at the ocean. He saw Mira at once. She was dabbing at the water with her paw, looking thoughtful. He wondered what she was thinking, but his own thoughts were so much more like feelings that he could never have put them into the words to ask her.

"Come see!" Mira called to him, looking up with her twinkling blue eyes. Moon's Death immediately obeyed, leaping down to join her beside the shoreline. Mira motioned out to where some of the sea beasts were swimming back and forth, their heads lifted and their hoarse voices calling to each other.

"I think might swim. Not know if can. Water deep, not like stream at home." Mira said, a very thoughtful look on her face. Her sloping forehead accented the expression, and made Moon's Death feel that if she decided she could, Mira could probably do just about anything.

"See if can." Moon's Death stepped out into the water. It felt very strange, but he walked in regardless until he could feel the saltwater licking at his belly fur. He turned and smiled at Mira, who had not hesitated to trot after him. She smiled back and then lifted her paw clear of the water, skimming it across the surface so that it sprayed all over Moon's fur. He hissed a bit crossly and then laughed and splashed her back. They play fought together for quite some time, until Moon's Death finally became a bit chilled and suggested finding more food.

"Should not go back to pool." Mira said thoughtfully, remembering the two cats they had seen there yesterday. Moon's Death nodded wordlessly. But where else would they find food? They returned to their cave and both started in surprise at what they saw. Wreathed in the stranger's scents - mostly the dapple female's - were two fish, lying prone and fresh. Moon's Death sniffed at them warily and then took a small bite. They tasted good, and he couldn't think of any reason why the female would want to poison either of them, so he ate it willingly. A noise nearby drew his attention. He saw the dapple standing on one of the rocks, her green eyes staring after them. She smiled and then climbed down and sprinted away a bit stiffly - Moon's Death recognized the gait as one of an injured hunter. He smiled a little and licked his whiskers happily. Maybe these two weren't so bad... He wondered if Mira would want to stay here? Only time would tell, Moon's Death decided as he finsihed off the dapple female's gift and readied himself for a day of exploration and new surprises.

______________________________________________________________________________

Sorry if it's a bit short, but I wanted this chapter to be a bit sweet and to the point.

As I stated in Demon's Wish, I won't be able to update (I haven't been at all since I've been so busy anyways...) and so please don't feel too anxious and make me feel bad for having less than the means to write right now.

Anywho the next chapter is about what happens to Far-see, so if you're on pins and needles be prepared for the cliffhanger to be resolved at last :3

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy.


	6. Chapter Five Stupid Decisions

**Chapter Five**

**-Stupid Decisions-**

The flock seemed to move as one body, jerking their heads up and shifting nervously just as Thasren's attention was captured by his sister's voice.

"Far-see!" He had almost jumped at the panic in her voice, but he scolded himself for his inability to remain calm and leaped into action. Calling for Ashon to watch the Flock, Thasren charged towards the Rumbler's valley with all the strength he had in his small, lithe copper body. He emerged into the clearing just in time to see Far-see fall out of a nearby tree. Bundi called down at him in alarm - obviously he'd been trying to untangle the young cat - and a horrible crunching sound made Thasren shuddered inwardly. He rushed to Far-see's side, making it only just before his sister. Richa's face was stiff and frightened as she looked at her best friend. Thasren had always been jealous of Far-see's bond with his sister, but he'd rather die than let them know that. Far-see was obviously fighting hard to make it look like he was unhurt. He smiled and his whiskers twitched lamely as he looked up at them.

"Well, that was not well thought out." He grunted, getting to his paws with what seemed an enormous amount of will. He flinched and his left leg lifted itself off the ground. Thasren could tell it was broken. Pikaree, one of the young treelings that Thakur had been taking care of, had broken his paw and it had looked quite the same. Thasren hurried to find something to bind it up with, and Far-see winced as Bundi's treeling, Bundree, tied it securely in place.

"That'll hold that for a little while. But what are we goanna do? Should we go look for Ratha? She might know how to handle this sort of thing." Bundi suggested. Mishanti, who had been very quiet up to this point, shook his head.

"I not sure about that. Ratha not know much about healing... not many of Named do. Thistle and Thakur ones to ask." He said in his strange accent that always reminded Thasren of his half-sister, Thistle-chaser.

"But Thakur went to ask True-of-Voice about the raids from Unnamed Ones on the Herds... and Thistle just left with Quiet Hunter to go to the Sea to get fish and stuff." Richa pointed out. Thasren looked at her and wished he could comfort his aggitated sister, but there just wasn't anything he could do... or at least anything he could think to do.

"So let's go after them!" Bundi exclaimed.

"What do you mean 'go after them'?" Thasren asked, the whiskers above his eye arching slightly. These other young Clanners wouldn't be THAT stupid... or would they?

"I mean _go after them! _Let's take Far-see to Thistle and Quiet Hunter or to Thakur!" He cried, a bit irritated it seemed by the other's lack of understanding. Thasren snorted and shook his head at the absurd cub-like Rumbler herder.

"Don't be an idiot, Bundi. I'd thought you'd gotten over your cub ways, but apparently I was wrong." He growled.

"No." Far-see looked up and Thasren stiffened a bit.

"He's right. I don't want Ratha to worry about me... she has too many things to think of already." He sighed.

"Yes, and Thistle-chaser will definately know what to do." Mishanti offered.

"It's a plan..." Richa murmured thoughtfully.

"You all have dung in your heads." Thasren snarled.

"Well you can stay here. We'll go without you." Richa retorted. Thasren bristled, but didn't protest further. If they _must _go, then he'd go with them. It was all he could do. After all, it would be to painful to just be left behind. And yet, even as he followed the others past the edge of Clan territory, towards the Sea, he had the feeling that this was a really bad idea.

Because Far-see had to limp on three legs, they didn't make it far before dark. Thasren chose a nice glen to sleep in and helped Richa and Bundi make up the dens while Mishanti hunted for everyone. Since he was the only one with much experiance in hunting - the rest, excluding the unable Far-see, had never been outside Clan territory, where they were Herders and not hunters - he carried that burden alone. Thasren helped Far-see into a warm nest amid some dry grass, and he used Bundree to tie some sticks overhead to make a sort of cave-like shelter above the injured cat. Far-see thanked him, and Thasren just nodded while he ate a small rabbit Mishanti had caught. Richa sat with her tail curled around her forepaws, listening intently to the sounds of the evening, as night slowly settled upon them. Thasren looked at her for a little while before coming to sit beside her.

"This is probably going to get us in a lot of trouble, huh." It wasn't much of a question. Thasren looked up into the sky and smiled a bit at the thoughts that ran through his head.

"Yeah, but... I think, in the end... just seeing a bit of this new world will be worth it." He turned to look at her and was surprised by the sadness in her eyes.

"Do you think Saruna would have come? Would she have liked this sort of adventure?" Thasren's own eyes clouded a bit with grief. They had all been too young at the time, and yet he remembered his sister clearly. There was just something about her eyes that stayed with you... He had had dreams of the fire, and hearing her shriek one last time before her life faded away, leaving them with a broken bond that even time could not truly mend. But perhaps, if they tried... Thasren still had hope, somewhere deep inside of him.

"Perhaps she would have. I think so." He said kindly. Richa smiled at him and brushed his flank with her tail gently.

"I think so." Her voice was low, gentle. Thasren thought how much she really was like Bira in that moment, so calm and peaceful and caring. He wished that his sister didn't have to hide behind her rough, carefree exterior all the time. But then, he hid himself away too, didn't he? In small ways, they were very much alike. And all because of the Red Tongue, and how its embers had claimed the life of their precious sister.

"Well..." Richa said finally, smiling despite the sadness still lingering in her eyes, "Let's get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow!"

* * *

Again, sorry it's kind of short. But hey, it came out way quicker than I expected! (I was WAY too bored during "work" so I scribbled it down in my notebook).


	7. Chapter Six The Named

**Chapter Six**

**-The Named-**

The ocean tide created a soothing sound against the stones outside Mira and Moon's Death's cave. She was comforted in its presence, and did not want to venture out where there was a chance of meeting the strange two cats she had seen two days ago. And yet, there was something that tugged at Mira's heart – perhaps an instinctive curiosity. They had called her "unnamed". Did that mean they all had names? What were they? Where did they get them? Could Mira possibly receive a true name, as well? She looked sideways at Moon's Death, and then got to her paws. She knew she must be crazy to consider this – in fact, she probably was more than crazy – but there was something nagging at her that would not let go of its place in her mind. She wandered the beaches, searching among the sea beasts and small dunes for any sign of the two strangers. She found the dappled one beside a pool. Upon closer inspection, Mira found that she was a strangely beautiful cat with a bit of a stiff gate – as if one of her legs hurt her or had in the past – and scars across her shoulder. She turned and looked up at Mira, her pale green gaze capturing the younger female on the spot. She nodded her head and sat down, as if to calm Mira and express that she meant no harm.

"This one wishes to speak to Dapple." Mira said hesitantly. The dappled female looked intently at her and then dipped her head.

"You are welcome, then." She motioned with her tail for Mira to approach. Taking a deep breath, she crept forward and sat beside the dapple. They studied each other's faces intently, and then Mira felt a bit uncomfortable so she began cleaning her face.

"Where you learn speech?" The dappled cat asked. Mira looked at her hesitantly and then searched her mind for the answer to her question. When was the first time? She had dreams of a voice speaking to her in such beautiful, fluent tongues… but she had only just understood then, and now she couldn't remember the words very well.

"Mother use speech. Mother teach this one some things… Not like dream-mother. Dream-mother speak nice words." Mira said, remembering the beautiful smiling face only just… This idea seemed to interest the dapple.

"You have dream mother?" She inquired.

"Yes. Dream-mother… perhaps real-mother… this one does not know."

"You spoke of having name. I am Thistle-chaser." Somehow the name fit the mischievous glint in the cat's eyes.

"This one gave name Mira after story cat." Mira said, looking at Thistle-chaser with a thoughtful expression. Where did she get a name? She obviously did not name herself.

"Where did Thistle-chaser get real name?" Mira pressed. Thistle-chaser looked at her with a sort of surprised expression.

"Ratha-mother gave me a name." She replied.

"Then will Ratha-mother give this one a name, as well?" Mira asked hopefully. Thistle-chaser looked at her for a long, searching moment. It seemed as though she were judging something that Mira could only guess at. Spirit? Determination? Something that could be valueable to her or this Ratha-mother? And then she nodded slowly.

"Maybe. Ratha-mother is leader of Named. But you must join Named if to have real name." Mira frowned.

"What… "Named"…?" She asked.

"Clan of cats. All have names. All very clever. Know words – many words. Herd beasts for food." Mira looked at Thistle-chaser and frowned.

"How did Thistle-chaser become Named?" She asked.

"Ratha-mother is leader of Named. I only come and go as please." Thistle-chaser replied. Mira wondered what it would be like to be a part of a "Clan". She frowned.

"The Named… do they have… red tongue?" She asked hesitantly. Thistle-chaser seemed surprised.

"Oh, yes." She said. Mira felt a cold chill run down her spine._ The Fire-cats… _

"This one was hurt by them long ago." She said in a low voice, standing and flicking her tail. Thistle-chaser looked at the burn scar across her leg and then smiled.

"I was, also, some time ago. Ratha-mother bit leg, did not heal well. Thakur helped me." Thistle-chaser said.

"Who is Thakur?" Mira asked, feeling some strange tinge at her heart at the sound of the name. Where had she heard it before?

"A friend of mine." Thistle-chaser said, looking at Mira and then frowning slightly.

"You look… have I seen you before?" Thistle-chaser asked hesitantly. Mira shrugged, not really sure what Thistle-chaser was talking about.

"Who was other cat with you?" Thistle-chaser asked at length. Mira felt a bit uneasy. Would Moon's Death be angry with her that she told these stranger cats about them? She hoped not. Thistle-chaser seemed nice… But then she was one of the Fire-cats.

"Moon's Death." Thistle-chaser looked at Mira and Mira looked at Thistle-chaser, wondering what would happen next. It seemed as though this was an important event, meeting this cat. But why? Mira could not be sure. Perhaps Thistle-chaser could take her to Ratha-mother, and perhaps Ratha-mother could give Mira a real name? She hoped so. She wanted one so badly. Suddenly there was a sound of voices, and Mira flinched away from them but didn't run, for once. She knew they wouldn't harm her – Thistle-chaser seemed too nice to let them do anything like that. She looked up and saw the two males coming towards them, side by side. The golden one she recognized from the day before, and when she looked at the bronze-colored cat her heart almost dropped into her paws.

"YOU!" She screamed, feeling fear and excitement and dread…

…As the two green eyes from her dream looked at her in surprise.


	8. Chapter Seven Thakur

**Chapter Seven**

**-Thakur-**

Mira stared at the cat, feeling her heartbeat stutter in her chest. Could it be possible? Was it really the cat from her dream? She fought the two instincts within her – one to flee, the other to stay and find out if he was real, was here at last. Had she found him, after all this time? A warm and unexpected feeling filled Mira's chest. Would he love her, like he always had in her dreams? The thought of comfort and warmth and a fluent, beautiful cascade of words made Mira dare to stay, dare to keep her eyes fixated on the green ones she'd longed to see for so long. The burn scar on her shoulder tingled, and she wondered if this green-eyed cat had anything to do with her near-death experience as a cub. He was one of the Fire-cats… so had he wanted her dead? A sudden fear replaced the hope she'd been feeling. She took a step back, her whole body trembling.

"Mira knows Thakur?" Thistle-chaser asked curiously, her pale green eyes turning from one to the other.

"I couldn't say. Are you alright?" Thakur looked at Mira steadily, and his voice caused Mira to pause and gaze at him in wonder. It was soft, flowing like honey. Her entire being ached to hear it again, longing to bring back that faint feeling of recognition that had filled her at the sound of it.

"This one is… is…" Mira hissed in frustration. She had no words to describe her feelings.

"Confused, it seems," Thakur said, smiling slightly in a very friendly and warm way. Mira's limbs turned weak with happiness at the expression, though she couldn't explain why. Her feelings were like the ones she'd felt when she'd been praised by the elder during hunting lessons. It was as if she were a youngling again, bent on bringing happiness to this one cat. She did not understand the feeling, but she cherished it all the same.

"Confused…."

"It means that you don't really understand, or can't express what you feel." Thakur's words were hard to comprehend, but Mira did not want to ask him to explain himself again. She just listened, in awe of the fluency of his speech. Ever her den-mother had not had such lovely words.

"Will teach Mira?" She asked suddenly, hopefully. Thakur blinked.

"What?"

"Will Thakur teach Mira to speak like… like Named?" Thakur looked at her steadily and then at Thistle-chaser, who smiled lopsidedly.

"Well, I don't see much harm in it. But we have to return to the Clan soon, so we won't have much time."

"Mira will use time. Mira learns quick." The black cat said eagerly. She wanted to be near the green-eyed cat, wanted to find out why she had remembered his face, why his voice filled her with memories of warmth and comfort and the love she had never felt as a cub with her den-mother.

"You said that your name is Mira, right?" Thakur looked at her steadily, a smile on his face.

"Y-yes. Mira named self, but wants real name. Wants to meet Ratha-mother. But this one does not get name if can't speak like Named. Must learn Named ways, speak and get name from Ratha-mother." Mira's smile turned wistful as she imagined having her own name, possibly a family among the Named. She thought of the pain that had haunted her dreams, the fire that had scarred her shoulder, and she wondered if it was such a good idea. But she longed for it so badly, she didn't want anything to stop her now.

"M-Mira?" Mira turned and saw Moon's Death staring at her, uncertainty shimmering in his grey eyes.

"Is Ok. Thakur and Thistle-chaser mean no harm." She smiled and the male relaxed, stepping out from behind some boulders and trotting up to them. He eyed Thakur uncertainly, skirting him and positioning himself just beside Mira and far from the other male. Mira cast him a curious glance and then returned her attention to Thakur.

"This Moon's Death."

"You speak, as well, Moon's Death?" Thakur asked, smiling.

"Little," Moon's Death replied stiffly.

"Moon's Death can learn from Thakur, as well, yes?" Mira smiled eagerly, her tail twitching with excitement. Thistle-chaser tilted her head to one side and there was a very knowing look in her gentle eyes, one that made Mira feel a strange sense of kinship with the beautiful cat.

"I don't see why not." Thakur said with a smile.

"Moon's Death… learn speak?" The male cast Mira a startled glance.

"Thakur is Named. Ratha-mother, leader, can give name to Mira." Moon's Death tilted his head to one side and stared at Mira for a long time.

"Moon's Death… want name, as well… real name. Not name called by mother." He said slowly, his eyes so deeply sad and lonely that Mira wanted only to press her muzzle against his cheek and comfort him. Instead she brushed her tail against his flank, a little sad smile spreading across her face. He stared at her, enraptured by the expression, it seemed, and then he smiled back.

"Then make journey together." Mira said decidedly. She turned and saw that Thakur was staring at her, a troubled expression on his face. It vanished instantly upon her appraisal, however – so quickly she almost thought she must have imagined it. But as the days passed, that expression reappeared many times. Even when Thakur was happy, or teaching the two cats new words and expressions, there was a sense of hesitancy about him that Mira did not understand. The only thing she could think of was the one thing her heart dreaded… and longed for the most.

That even in a dream, he somehow knew her, too.


End file.
